


Yellow and Red

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, dorks who fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei will meet, who she’ll think, is the most obnoxious man on earth: Lars Janssen. The feeling will be mutual. Lars will thought that Mei is such an insolent and rude woman. However, her eyes and her smile won’t be easy to forget.





	1. Yellow Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired on Pride and Prejudice, but it's not the accurate story.   
> Yellow tulips mean unrequited love. There are other meanings, but I chose that one because it fits the story.

Mei checked that all the flowers were in their right place. There were roses, peonies, and tulips. Everything looked perfect, like a dream. Now she had to give the bouquet to the bride. She arrived to the room where she was, the door was half-opened, so she could hear a masculine voice:

“Why they are so late with the bouquet? What kind of service is this?”

“Lars, please, you seemed more anxious than me”

Mei knocked at the door; the bride smiled at her and took the bouquet. The man next to her was serious and hardly looked at her. Another young man appeared; he looked at the bride and smiled. He told her that it was time.

“Well, here I go” the bride took a deep breath.

Mei followed them while the wedding march sounded. The bride walked at the aisle and the ceremony began. Mei thought that was a very cute couple. One of the things she enjoyed the most about being a florist, besides the flowers, was when she had to work in weddings.

\---

When she arrived to the reception, Ling, her sister and coworker, was there. Mei found everything in order. The bride and the groom had asked them to stay and enjoy the party, and both sisters did it gladly.

“So, Antonio, little brother, you couldn’t get marry with a better girl than Emma. I really hope you’ll be happy, take care and love each other. Now toast the newlywed’s happiness, and please, don’t make me uncle so suddenly…” The groom’s best man said.

Everyone was laughing, but the bride’s big brother. Mei thought he had to be such a bitter guy to not laugh at a little joke. For a moment, she thought that he was looking at her, but he looked away before their eyes met. Probably, it had been a coincidence.

“Hey, Lars, what are you doing? Why don’t you talk with the bridesmaids” Paulo said.

“It’s what I told him; there are so many pretty girls here” Henri said. Then someone got his attention. “Like that girl”, and he followed her.

Paulo smiled and said:

“What about the other florist? She is really gorgeous”

Mei heard that comment, but she didn’t pay them so much attention. That Lars seemed so obnoxious that she didn’t want to hear his response.

“I don’t think I could call her ‘gorgeous’. I’d say she is… ok, I guess, but I wouldn’t waste my time on her” he replied, annoyed.

_“What the…! That guy…”_ she thought, but it wasn’t the moment to make a scene, besides, he seemed to be the worst person she had ever met. It wasn’t worth it. She told Ling about it and both laughed. After a while, they went to talk with the newlyweds. He was there too.

“Brother, why don’t you have fun and dance with someone?” Emma asked him.

 “Listen to your sister, I’m sure you’ll find someone pretty enough for you and not only ok” Mei smiled sarcastically, and he blushed.

A bit later, Mei and Ling said goodbye and left the party.

Lars was still shocked by that answer. He made a fool of himself. But also, what an insolent woman, he was glad that at least they wouldn’t see each other again. However, those defiant eyes and that mischievous smile would be difficult to forget.

\---

_“I’d say she is ok._ What an idiot _”_ Mei said.

“Forget that” Ling asked her.

“I see you two had fun” Jiang said when they arrived home.

“Yes, we did, but you must ask Ling instead, she had more fun” Mei said winking.

Jiang just looked at both of them, and smiled.

“Nothing happened! We just talked” Ling replied, blushing.

They told him about the wedding, the flowers, the bride’s dress and that blond young man called Henri. Then Ling’s phone rang, she looked at the screen and smiled. He sent her a message.

\---

While Mei and her siblings opened the flower shop, they saw it was about to open a new and bigger one. Her big brother, Yao, just shook his head. Mei sighed, they were losing clients lately, and the shop needed some reparations, but they hadn’t enough money for it.

The sound of Ling’s phone broke the silence, she answered nervously. Mei could notice that Ling’s cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. _“It must be Henri”_ she thought and let her alone.

Even though, Ling said he was a friend, her smiled when she talked about him, said another thing. At least she met someone nice at that party and not an obnoxious person, who he thought he was? Mei got mad because she couldn’t forget that moment.

It wasn’t because Mei liked to think about it, but obviously, Henri reminded her of him. And now, due to a bad karma, she saw Lars every day in her way to work. He looked away every time they met. Mei ignored him too; after all they weren’t even acquaintances.

\---

“Mei” Ling started, she seemed shy and Mei knew that she was about to ask her a favor. “I’m going to go out with Henri, but I would like that you come with me”

“Why? It’s a date; I can’t be your third wheel”

“No, it’s not a date; he’ll invite a friend too. Please, Mei”

Mei accepted, she wasn’t interested on a blind date, but if it was important for Ling, she’d do it. She thought that maybe the friend was one of the wedding guests. Then she had a bad feeling. What if he was Henri’s brother? No, she thought, that man was too arrogant for these things.

When they arrived to the place where Henri was waiting, Mei’s smile disappeared. Lars was there too. What kind of joke was this? She wondered. Ling apologized with a glare, but Mei just smiled at her.

They went to a restaurant. Both Lars and Mei were quiet and they didn’t see each other. Ling and Henri seemed uncomfortable as well. Then Henri made a comment to start a conversation. It didn’t work.

As soon as Lars gave his opinion, Mei contradicted him. First about fashion being a waste of money, then because she said he was greedy and he probably had no idea of what he was talking about. They had very opposite opinions, and both were stubborn enough to not giving up and change their minds.

Finally, Ling and Henri decided to say goodbye and end the date early. Mei apologized with Ling for her behavior, but she already knew how her sister was when she confronted people.

Henri wasn’t upset either. However, Lars was thoughtful, he wondered why even if he was just arguing with that woman; he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He thought she was too blunt and obstinate, but she was also too lively and clever, defending her arguments with such a passion that it was almost admirable. He had mixed feeling now.

\---

A couple of days later, Lars went to the store to buy a bouquet. Mei wondered why he didn’t go to the other flower shop. He was too arrogant and disdainful to choose her little store.

“It’s for my mother. It’s her birthday. Also, my office is nearby, so I thought flowers would be a nice present” he explained, as it wasn’t a big deal. Actually, he wanted to see her and maybe apologize, but he couldn’t do it.

She didn’t respond. If he wanted to start a small talk, he chose the wrong person and moment. And she was still mad at him. Then he talked about the meaning of the flowers of the bouquet. He did it awkwardly.

“I know what they mean. It’s all what you want?” she asked.

He nodded, paid and said goodbye. She sighed. Then she understood why she saw him every morning. Why she had to put up with him, and also, what made him think that she was interested on knowing about his life. She had enough with that awful “date”.

\---

“I invited him to my birthday party” Ling confessed.

Mei was happy for her. Ling was very quiet and reserved, people thought she was kind of intimidating, but actually, she was a little bit shy. That Saturday, Henri arrived early, but he wasn’t alone, his brother was with him.

“I am sorry his brother is here again” Ling told her.

“It’s fine, as long as I don’t have to talk with him” Mei joked.

Mei looked at Ling and Henri at the distance; both were still too shy, but friendly. She couldn’t believe that Lars was just standing in a corner as if he was judging everyone there. If it was for her, she would have invited him to get out of there.

And then, her eyes met his, she ignored him. And it happened again and again. Every time she turned around to see him, he was looking at her; she wondered what his problem was. She wanted to ask him to stop. Maybe he was looking if her family was good enough for his brother, and that’s why he was there.

“That’s the guy?” Lien asked her later.

“Yes, he is” Mei said annoyed.

“Well, he has been looking at you for a while”.

“Ugh. I can’t stand him. He is just there, avoiding people as if he was superior”

Then, a noise in the garden distracted them. Jiang shook his head while Yao was scolding Li and Yong Soo. They just started a fire in the garden; none of them felt guilty. Mei got mad at everyone, she saw Ling trying to hide his embarrassment, and Henri looked very worried. When the two brothers went home, Mei felt relieved, but she couldn’t say the same about her sister.

\---

In the next days, Ling didn’t see Henri as much as she used to. Then, he called her to tell her he was going to move to another city, because of a new work. She wished him luck.

“Are you going to be fine?” Mei asked her.

“Of course I will. He is my friend; after all, his works is important”

Mei didn’t know what to say. She knew Ling always took everything so easy, and she would keep her feelings to herself. Mei sometimes wished to be like her, but at the same time, she didn’t want to see her suffering in silence. So, she tried to distract her by inviting her to their favorite restaurant.

\---

Friday, Mei and Ling went to their favorite restaurant, as she promised. Mei noticed that Lars and other people were there, she just sighed. Why? Why in her favorite place? That was too much. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Two of Lars’ companions were there.

_“His brother is so lucky; can you believe he didn’t want to accept that job?”_

_“I know right? He wanted to stay just because of a girl, and according to Lars, she didn’t like him back. Fortunately, he convinced him…”_

Mei couldn’t believe what she heard; Lars was the one who separated them. In that moment, she was more than convinced that Lars Janssen was the most selfish person on earth. What was she going to tell Ling? She was about to confront him, but when she got out of the bathroom, he wasn’t there.

\---

The next day, Ling and Yao went home early. So when Mei was about to close the flower shop, Lars appeared. He looked at her, excused and left, but he returned, and while he looked at the floor, he said:

“I can’t stand it anymore… I tried to kept this as a secret, but it’s too much”

She didn’t understand what the hell he was talking about. He continued talking, his voice had an imperceptible trembling, he couldn’t see her, and he was anxious. Mei crossed her arms and sighed impatiently.

“What I want to tell you is… that, I think… I like you. I know it’s strange, especially because apparently we don’t have anything in common and people are going to say that I pulled myself down confessing to a girl who isn’t my type at all. You are so sarcastic and sometimes blunt, your family is noisy and a mess, and in spite of that, I like you. I’m surprised, but that’s how I feel. So, please, could you go out with me some day?”

She frowned at him. If he wasn’t that tall, she would slap him.

“No”

He turned pale when he heard the answer. “What?”

“I said no. Do you think I’m going to date a man who says he likes me even if he thinks I don’t deserve him? And how you dare to insult my family, and separate Henri and Ling, because that’s your fault, am I wrong?”

“That’s different, I was sure she didn’t like him”

“Are you serious? She can’t express her feelings easily, you don’t know her, you don’t have the right to judge her”

“You are doing the same with me. Don’t I have a chance?”

“No, you don’t. You are the last man I’d love... I hate you! Now, stop wasting my time. Get out of here. I am tired and I want to go home”

He couldn’t find anything but anger in her glare; he didn’t say anything and left.

Even though, Mei told him everything she thought about him, she felt that something was wrong and that didn’t let her sleep. She remembered him, he was vulnerable, and it seemed that he needed courage to talk with her. But he really had to be joking if he believed that she could accept him after that confession.

The next days, she didn’t see him again. She was glad, a problem less, she decided to forget what happened; after all he caused her nothing but troubles. A couple of days later, Ling gave her a letter.                 

“What is this?”

“It’s from Henri’s brother. Look, I know you don’t like him, and you have your reasons, but maybe you should read it. He said it was important”

Mei hesitated and kept the letter in her purse. She read it when she was alone; ready to know what he had to tell her.

_“Mei,_

_I’m really sorry. My intentions were good, but I didn’t know how to express my own feelings, and I ended up for offending you and your family. Forgive me for all the things I did and said. You were right, it was my entire fault. I was trying that my brother didn’t get heartbroken again, it was very hurtful for me seeing him in that condition; but this time I was so wrong. I deserved what you told me. Forget what happened. I won’t bother you again._

_Best wishes, Lars.”_

Mei read the letter twice. Inside the envelope she found a yellow tulip, she felt sad for that gesture… she thought that ended up there and they’d be at peace, but she was wrong.


	2. Red Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that confession and his apologies, things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the second and last part. I had to divide this fic in two because I thought it was too long to be just a oneshot. Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed it. I'm sorry if this has lots of mistakes but I am not an English native speaker. Thank you if you read.   
> Red tulips mean "perfect love".

It passed a week until Mei saw Lars in her way to work. They said hi, but didn’t talk too much, just a few comments about mindless things. He smiled at her shyly and in a melancholic way. She didn’t understand that, but it was the best to be just polite and let him know she had forgiven him.

Maybe now both could continue with their lives. That confession never happened. They were two adults, so they have to act like that. But she still thought about that moment. Anyways she wasn’t the only woman on earth; probably he’d find another one soon. She promised herself to feel happy for him if that happened.

\---

That week, Mei’s cat got sick, and she took her to the veterinarian. Lars and his bunny were there. They exchanged a few comments about the animals, until the vet called him. She noticed that Lars seemed worried and treated his pet delicately. She thought that it was nice to see an intimidating man taking care of a cute bunny. It was even adorable.

She wondered what was behind that thoughtful and aloof appearance. What was he hiding? She started feeling curious about him.

\---

Mei spent so much time looking for a book and when she decided to go home, it started raining and she didn’t have an umbrella. Then a car stopped nearby. It was Lars and other two men. He offered to take her home and she accepted because it was getting dark and it was raining a lot.

“Are you Lars’ friend?” a blond smiling guy asked her.

“I’m Mei Wang…” she said. She couldn’t say they were friends, maybe acquaintances? That sounded more accurate.

“Nice to meet you, I am Matthew and he is Mathias, we are Lars’ friends”

She talked with them. Both men were very nice and she felt happy that he wasn’t a lonely person. Then, she remembered that day at the animal hospital.

“I hope your bunny is getting better” she said, genuinely concerned.

Lars looked at her briefly in the rear view mirror. “Thank you, he is fine now”

“I’m glad”

“You already know his son?” Mathias joked.

Mei smiled.

“Well, I have had him since he was a baby, ok?” Lars said, pretending he was mad.

“See?”

“Don’t talk about his son in that way, Mathias” Matthew joked.

Mei noticed the change of Lars’ personality. With his friends he seemed another person, they laughed, made jokes, and she started forgetting the concept of cold man she had about him. Then they left her in front of her house. She saw that both men talked with Lars quietly and he just shook his head sadly, the other two looked disappointed.

She wondered if he would tell them about the confession, but it seemed like a secret between Lars and her. She thought that it was only that awful moment the only thing that joined them together.

Every morning, they met in their way to work. It had passed a couple of months since that day, so things had to be normal between them. Now that she got out of home before Ling and Yao, she had the chance to talk with him part of the way to work. She tried to convince herself that she was getting up earlier because she wanted to work hard for the store. But very deep in her heart, she knew it was because of him. Now, they were more than acquaintances but less than friends.

Even if their conversations were short, she found out he was actually sweet. He read a lot; he knew about flowers as much as she did, he had a pet that he loved a lot, and he was saving money to buy a house in the countryside and spend his holidays there or maybe live there permanently. He had always dreamt of having his own garden and vegetable patch.

Mei smiled every time she thought about it; she thought that Lars was a hopeless romantic. Then she realized her heart beat faster every time she saw him and thought about him. That worried her.

\---

Since then, Mei turned into an absent-minded person, she made lots of mistakes at work; she couldn’t stop thinking about his shy smile, his green eyes, his deep voice. She imagined him surrounded by the flowers of his garden and taking care of his bunny, and then she saw the sadness in his eyes… and her heart ached.

Yao was worried for her and asked her to take a few days off. She accepted. Maybe if she stopped seeing Lars for a while and distracted her mind, she would get back to her normal life again.  

But then one of those days, she saw Lars and Henri outside the house; it seemed as if Lars was trying to convince Henri of doing something. The younger brother looked nervous, but finally, he knocked at the door, he was looking for Ling. He asked her to talk in private; he confessed and Ling accepted him in her life again. Mei was happy for them. Also Lars was glad.

\---

A week later, when she came back to work, Yao was making plans to remodel the flower shop. He looked so proud because they could keep it. She thought it was too strange that he wouldn’t have told her, so she asked him how he got the money, but he didn’t want to tell her so many details, just that it was a donation.

“But from who?”

“I told you it’s a donation”

She insisted so much that Yao finally told her.

“He asked me to not telling you anything”

“Who is he? Who are you talking about?”

“You know, that Dutch scary guy, the tall one with a scar above his eyebrow. At the beginning I thought this money was illegal, because who would invest too much money on this small business? But later he told me he was a lawyer and that he just wanted to help. He was with that shaggy boy who dates Ling”

Mei couldn’t believe it. She tried to convince herself that probably it was Henri’s idea, since he was dating Ling. Even though that was too much money, then she realized that that was Lars’ money. The money he had been saving for his dream house.

She got a lump in her throat. Why did he do something like that? She tried to think that it was because Henri, and not because of her. She needed to talk with him, say thank you and maybe make a deal to return him his money.

\---

“Hey, would you like to go to drink something with me?” she offered when she saw him the next morning.

Lars was surprised, but accepted. There weren’t too many people in the café, so it was perfect to talk.

“I know my words aren’t enough to express my gratitude, but thank you” she said.

“Why are you grateful with me?”

“For everything. You got together Ling and Henri. And you saved our flower shop, that’s what I should ask, why? I’m going to give your money back I promise…”

“No, please, don’t do it. It’s the least I could do. I wanted to apologize because I was such a jerk with you and I caused you so many troubles. I heard from Henri that you were about to lose your flower shop. I asked your brother to not telling you, and Henri didn’t tell Ling about it either. We just wanted to help. You don’t owe us anything” he said.

She smiled and touched his hand. He noticed that this time her gaze was tender and sweet. For a moment he had hope, but it was too good to be true. Anyways, they couldn’t talk that much because he had to come back to work.

\---

She thought about him all night and the next morning. She would have liked to tell him so many things. She was grateful, but at the same time, she wanted to do something for him. She wished that things would have been different since the beginning. Now she was sure about her true feelings about him, and that was the worst, because probably he didn’t feel the same.

Ling knew Mei was being miserable. Even though her sister was very expressive she was keeping her feelings to herself, but soon she opened her heart and told her everything. Ling seemed to understand the situation and the next day she invited her to walk in the park.

“No, I don’t want to be your third wheel” she said. She remembered that date.

“I promise this walk will make you feel better. Trust me”

For the very first time, Mei thought that Ling was being very confident and enthusiastic about something. So she accepted the invitation. When they arrived to the park, Henri and Lars were waiting for them. The young couple just smiled and left, letting them alone.

Lars and Mei smiled and walked, in an awkward silence. She didn’t know if it would be a good idea to confess, but she thought that if she didn’t do it, she would regret it.

“Can I ask you something?

“Sure”

“It’s about that yellow tulip”

“Oh” he said, nervous. “What do you want to ask me?”

“What if we change the color and I give you red tulips? Would you accept them?”

He looked at her without believing what she was saying. “Yes, I’d love them”

She smiled and hugged him.

“Don’t think you won my heart with your help. It was your kindness that made me change my mind. At your own way, you thought you were protecting your brother. Now I know you aren’t a bad person. I noticed how caring you are with your pet and that your friends appreciate you a lot” she said. “You are wonderful”.

“Mei, thank you. You are wonderful too” he said, taking her hand to kiss it. He wanted to tell her so many things but he preferred to go more slowly.

Then they walked together, holding hands. Henri and Ling looked at them happily.

\---

A couple of years have passed since that day. The flower shop came back to its better times. Yao is very happy, now he has other two employees that promised to not start a fire again. The other shop closed and now is a coffee shop.

Henri frequents the place quite often; he looks for the prettiest flower of the store: Ling. They are still very happy together.

But no one is happier that Mei, she found love in a person she never thought, a person with a cold exterior but a gentle heart. For her, Lars Janssen is the sweetest man on earth and she is grateful to be loved by him. They are happily married now.

Some months after the wedding, Yao and Ling surprised them with a present: a house in the countryside.


End file.
